Everyone Has Bankai
by AstralMeson
Summary: After the attack on Karakura, Ichigo gets an idea.


Everyone Has Bankai

Summary: Urahara knows a relatively easy way to acheive Bankai...

Ichigo burst into the store after having trained with the Vaizard.

"Geta-Boshi!" he called out. "Get out here now!"

"What's it to ya?!" Jinta screamed, barreling into him with a giant broom. Ururu ran out after him, immediately apologizing. Tessai followed them out.

"My apologies, Kurosaki-dono, but Urahara-san is busy watching Sado-kun and Abarai-kun train," Tessai informed him.

Ichigo shrugged. "That's fine," he said dismissively. "My main question is about the puppet-thingy we used for Bankai training back under Sokyoku Hill. The, um...whatever it was called!"

"The Tenshintai?" Tessai asked, quirking his eyebrows up. "You've already acheived Bankai, so any further training you need with it needs to be through Jinzen."

He grinned. "I have an excellent idea."

Hiyori paced angrily in front of the warehouse, staying inside Hachi's barrier. He had run off after meeting with the orange-haired girl, claiming that he would return within day. It had been nearly three hours, but there was still no sign off him.

A minute later, she watched him walking towards the warehouse while carrying half a dozen puppet- body things.

"Where've you been, idiot," she cried, smashing into him with her foot. Ichigo winced and dropped the Tenshintai, before picking them up again.

"I have something that might be helpful," he said quietly, a grin breaking out across his face.

Having explained his idea to the Vaizard, Hachigen was the first to break the silence.

"I don't think I should- it wouldn't really fit my style."

"It probably wouldn't work for the idiot either," Kensei said, looking disdainfully at Mashiro.

Ignoring her cries of protest, Shinji Hirako turned and faced Ichigo. "Really, the only one of us who benefits from this would be Lisa, maybe Hiyori, but they tend to prefer Hakuda."

Ichigo nodded and sighed. "At least it helps a bit, right. I have a few more that I'm going to pass out to some of my friends."

Shinji nodded. "Your mask training has pretty much stalled. Unless you want to have more trouble in the future, keep working on it, but don't expect too much. You're only at 5 seconds, but maybe a real battle will push that up." He paused. "This was a pretty good idea though. Even if someone fails, three days of practice against your own Zanpakutou will make you stronger, no matter what. These can only be used for a month, each, so don't waste them."

"Don't need it," muttered Ikkaku.

Ichigo stared at him. "Why not? It'll help with-"

"Because I already have it," Ikkaku snarled.

Ichigo stared. Ikkaku grinned. "I'll tell you about it if you beat me. Grow, Houkizamaru!"

Tired, Ichigo attempted to leave the Kuchiki mansion, only to be apprehended by Byakuya.

"What were you doing in Rukia's room?" he questioned quietly, a deadly aura weighing in the room.

Ichigo gulped. Rukia appeared in the doorway with her flushed cheeks and frizzled hair, a small smile on his face. It melted away to a look of dawning horror when she saw Byakuya cornering Ichigo. She was carrying a human-sized puppet.

"Nii-sama!"

Ichigo shunpo'd away

Ichigo exited the tenth division barracks, his knuckles white due to his clenched fists. He had learned some _very_ interesting things about the previous captain of the division from Matsumoto. She had refrained from flirting with him, sensing his anger. He had wanted to go to Hinamori, who was a good friend of Toshiro's but she was still out, so he headed to his next target.

The pink ball of energy chirped happily while clinging on the the berserker with a killer smile. Ichigo decided to run as fast as possible

"Consider it payback for the day I busted Rukia out," Ichigo stated to the pale haired woman.

"Consider it payback for the day I busted Rukia out," Ichigo stated to the large man with ample weight.

Ichigo entered the Sotaichou's work room, where he was hunched over a tremendous pile of papers. The man looked up at the ryoka.

"Hey, can I talk to your lieutenant? I'm out of Urahara's-"

"I know, boy," interrupted the Captain-Commander. "I've been keeping track of what you were doing here, and it's fine. Chojirou has already attained Bankai." He fixed his glare on Ichigo. "It's you I want to talk to."

Ichigo gulped.

Heading after Inoue, Ichigo growled. He hadn't expected Aizen to pull something like this so soon after the attack on Karakura. At least they were prepared for what awaited them.

Aizen chuckled. "You thought that I wouldn't notice that this town is fake? You're all fools."

Then, Urahara and Yoruichi appeared. Urahara pulled the hat over his heads. "It's alright. After all, we took Ichigo's plan to the extreme."

Aizen watched dispassionately as most of the captains and vicecaptains entered, followed by and assortment their underlings up till the 5th seat, with all seated officers of the first and eleventh divisions preset. He quirked up an eyebrow.

"If a lieutenant has around or above half the reiatsu of a captain, then the third seat will only have a sixth. What is the point of bringing mooks to a final boss?"

Yamamoto faced Aizen and let out a rumble. Aizen was curious as to what it was, before realizing that it was laughter.

"Aizen," he boomed, "You made sure to show your release to all of the captains and vice-captains." A tear appeared in the skies and the Vaizard popped out. "You may even have the exiles under your power. But you didn't show your shikai to the vast majority of our forces."

Aizen raised his right eyebrow. "And why would that matter?" he inquired smoothly.

"Because of this," shouted Kuchiki Rukia. She was at the front of the forces, who had amalgamated behind her. She had a white haori on, with a special symbol that was indeterminable to Aizen.

"As one, on three, for we are the Gotei 13" she roared. "One, two, three!"

"BANKAI!"

The roars of over 100 shinigami filled the air.

Aizen shivered in fear.

A/N: Canonically, it's fine for seats to be unfilled- the 11th division lacks a fourth seated officer. However, there are also multiple people for lower seats (2 3rd seats in the 13th division). The Gotei has about 3000 troops- since about .5%-1% canonically can use Bankai, I don't see the give number, somewhere between 3% and 4%, a huge stretch, especially due to Urahara's method of training. 100 bankai, even if they suck and are used by relatively weaker fighters, should still work decently well.


End file.
